Citv in Calvert trust exmoor chapter 3
Transcript Lydia deetz: But kukui, i’m not afraid of heights Lydia Deetz: I got a question for you, what are these birds (at the swimming pool) lydia deetz: lets have fun! Kermit: mr kukui, can you perform to these kids on the citv stage? professor kukui: right! Come on class, let’s go go go! lydia deetz: good luck! (at the citv stage) Kermit: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the professor who teaches kids, Professor Kukui! YAY!!!!!!! (Audience cheers the curtains open to reveal professor kukui) professor kukui: (Sings) put on your swimming cap, put on your water wings, now your looking watery and cool, maybe we’ll dip at all, check it isn’t cold, ready to make a splash in the pool! Professor Kukui, ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: Do you wanna swim, swim, swim, in a clear blue water ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: just slide in, everybody swim in boogie style yeah! professor kukui, ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: do you wanna swim, swim, swim, swim along with me! Professor Kukui: Tipping off down the steps, or jumping off the edge, everybody make a splish and a splash lydia deetz: oh yeah! professor kukui: letting our bodies move, kicking with our legs, moving through the water swimming fast professor kukui, ash, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: do you wanna swim, swim, swim, in the clear blue water ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: just slide in, everybody swim in boogie style professor kukui, ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: do you wanna swim, swim, swim, swim along with me! Professor Kukui: everybody, move your body, everybody, get in the swim, feel the rhythm on your body, see the waves are moving when you do that swimming thing! (Then, we see kukui, ash and his classmates underwater in the pool) Professor Kukui, ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: doggy paddle! Front crawl! Breastroke! Take a breath! Doggy paddle! Front crawl! Now freestyle! thats the best of all! Do you wanna swim, swim, swim, in a clear blue water ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: just slide in, everybody swim in boogie style yeah! professor kukui, ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: do you wanna swim, swim, swim, swim along with me! Professor Kukui: ready to climb the steps ash and Lillie: steps! professor kukui: ready to cheer the back ash and lillie: cheer the back! professor kukui: now it’s nearly time to say goodbye kiawe and Sophocles: time to say goodbye! professor kukui: shake off the drips and drops lana and mallow: drops! professor kukui: and put on your sluffy tops lana and mallow: tops! professor kukui: it’s lovely to be cosy, warm and dry! professor kukui, ash, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: did you like to wanna swim, swim, swim, in the clear blue water ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: just slide in, everybody swim in boogie style professor kukui, ash, Lillie, lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: did you like to swim, swim, swim, swim along with me! (After the song) Lydia deetz: was it fun?